The invention relates to a process for safeguarding the storage of data in a computer having a non-volatile memory.
When storing data in a memory cell of computerized controlling apparatuses with an attached memory, defective or incomplete data can he stored by switching off the supply voltage. Storing data in a memory cell of the memory can, for example, take 10 ms. If the voltage is switched off or impaired by interference during this time the memory cell can subsequently contain an undefined value. In other words, it is common that neither the new data is stored nor the old data is retained.
In order to safe guard the data to be stored multiple storage of these data is common practice and upon turning on the voltage again, the content of the memory cell is restored on the basis of conducting multiple decisions. For example, multiple storing can occur by means of three addresses, so that when voltage is turned on again, the content of the memory present in at least two of the memory cells is accepted. However, such multiple storage requires considerable expenditure of storage capacity and retention time.